


[Podfic] Dégustation

by derivational (crookedspoon)



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Crossover, Disturbing Themes, Edgeplay, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Painplay, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/derivational
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal meets up with an old friend for dinner. Amongst other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dégustation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daasgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daasgrrl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dégustation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364779) by [daasgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daasgrrl/pseuds/daasgrrl). 



> **Length:** 58:04  
>  **Download:** [mp3](http://crookedspoon.parakaproductions.com/podfic/hannibal-degustation.mp3) (53.1 MB)
> 
> Please right click and "Save As".

**Author's Note:**

> Music is from _"Souvenir de Puerto Rico"_ by Louis Gottschalk.


End file.
